A Love so strong
by inufanmatt
Summary: a story wit inu and kag, im not good wit summarys so just read it, rated T for langague


A/N:Yo,enjoy,like,P. " " means their talkin ' ' means their thinkin it. example: "hey, whats wrong?" talk. 'damn im such an idiot!' thinking.my first fic so shut up if its bad,ill except tips on how to make it better.

disclaimer:i do not own inuyasha. if you think i do your an idiot.

chapter 1

Inuyasha found himself awake in a cold sweat.He looked down from the treebranch he had been sleeping in to see his friends faces,But he didnt see kagome in her sleeping bag. 'probly just going to the bathroom.'he thought to himself.  
He looked up at the stary sky thinking of every thing that had happend that day.

They had slayed a red demon with two jewel shards, it was easy for him with them by his side.  
He always found things easier when he was with them, he loved being with them.  
Miroku always attacking Sango's rear,Sango trying not to kill him for it, Shippo's childish ways,  
and of course Kagome's care for him. But he soon had a frown on his face."I have a bad feeling..." he said quitely to himself.

He suddenly found himself thinking of earlier today with him and Kagome.

flash back

Inuyasha had been sitting under a tree just out side of the Village his friends were in.  
He noticed a presence, it was kagome comming from the entrance to the village.

"Penny for your thoughts." She said with a cute smile.

"It's nothing,dont worry about." He said while avoiding eye contact with here.

"Tell me, or would you rather me use the 's' word on you?" She said "And whats with not looking me in the eyes when we talk for the last three days?"

"..." He stayed quite for a minute starring off in the distance.

"Sssssss-" She was cut off.

"Fine!,its just...were very close to completing the jewel and..." He started to trail off as he stared into her eyes.

"and?" She said.

"Well...uh...I was just..." He couldnt get the words out.

"spit it out!" She yelled.

Inuyasha was very nervous, he couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt about her,  
and to ask if she would stay with him. 'What if she doesnt feel the same?' he thought 'Maybe i shoudn't tell her...' He had went on thinking and imagining the scene in his head.  
She would either throw her arms around him and say yes, or...say no and walk off to the well.

"Inuyasha,hello anybody there?" She said while trying to get his attention. She sighed 'Well i guess i have to do it the hard way.' "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha fell straight down into the ground from where he was sitting.  
"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled."Dammit im trying to ask you a question and you sit me!"

"Well ask it already!" she scolded 'What's up with him lately?' she thoght as she scooted closer to inuyasha,she had layed her head on his shoulder."What's the matter?"

"um...isn't this a little close?" he said while looking away.

"Oh shut up, and answer MY question!" she said while sticking het tounge out at him.

"It's just...w-will you stay after we finish colecting the shards?" He said while trying to push aside the thought of her rejecting him.

Kagome didn't say anything for a while, that worried Inuyasha. What was just a couple of minutes felt like hours to him. He could imagine her jumping down the well, saying she didnt love him.  
These images were burned in his mind in the period he waited for her answer.

'D-did he really ask me that? What do i do?' she thought while blushing a bright red.  
"I-inuyasha...what did you say?"

'Great, she's gonna make me repeat it. Why does this have to be so difficult?!' he thought.  
"Kagome, we've been together for the past two years now, and were close to finishing the sacred jewel. So will you stay with me when we collect all the shards?"

Kagome's heart was pounding faster than ever, she couldn't belive he asked her that.  
She had been waiting so long for this one question from him.'Maybe i can stay with him.' she thought.  
"W-what about Kikyou?" She said while thinking of him constantly leaving to see Kikyou.

"What about her? I am sorry for what happend between us, but i love you Kagome not her"  
he said "She's not the same women i loved 50 years ago, she's cold and filled with hate.  
You may be her reincarnation, but your nothing like the way she was when she was alive.  
You make me laugh, you challenge me, your always there, and I can't stand being away from you for more than a day!" "So will you stay?"

Inuyasha's words stunned kagome, she's never heard Inuyasha speak of her like that.  
She just sat there speechless from what he said, she couldn't help but blush a bright red.

"Y-yes."

"You will?!"

"Yes, Inuyasha i've loved you since i freed you from the sacred tree. It may be complicated, but im sure we can make it work." She said as she drew Inuyasha closer into a kiss. After that they stayed there and watched the sun go down together. Then headed of to the Village where thier friends were waiting.

end flash back

Inuyasha then heard someone coming, it was Kagome with a bottle of water.  
'I guess she didn't have to go.' he thought as he jumped off the tree branch to greet her.

"Welcome back."

"Oh im sorry did i wake you when i left to get a drink?"

"No, I was just worried when I didn't see you in your sleeping bag."

"Well im fine, you should get some sleep you look really tired."

"C-can i sleep with you?"

"Inuyahsa! Si-"

"I mean regular sleep! Not that!" He said while blushing like crazy.

"Oh...um i guess that would be ok, just watch where your hands go!" she said while giggling.

Inuyasha then took of the top of his red kimono and layed beside her. He then coverd them both with the red top using it as a blanket.

"Good night my Kagome." He said while grabing her waist and holding her tightly.

"Good night my Inuyasha." She said while turning to face him to give a light kiss before driffting off to sleep.

But little did the pair know there was someone watching them that day, someone who plans to rip them apart.

"Inuyasha...I'll enjoy watching you suffer as i get rid of that bitch Kagome."

The figure had silently walked off careful not to wake the group.

the morning

"Well...this is interesting." Miroku said while covering the small fox demons eyes.

"What is it?! Let me go i wanna see!" The young demon yelled while trying to get loose from the monk's grasp.

"Now now Shippo, your to young to see this." He said. "I'd love to explain it to you...maybe later today."

"I dont think so, now be quite or you'll wake them." Sango said while grabbing the fox from him.

"Wake who?...Oh, Miroku does this mean he's gotten far with her like you told me?" He said while looking at Kagome who was alseep in Inuyasha's arms under the fire rat top.

"Yes it does my dear Shippo, I'll explain why they're sleeping together later to you." He said with a innocent smile.  
'I will have to ask Inuyasha what he had said to get in bed with her, it might work on Sango...'He thought.

"What?! Ok first your not telling him that! Second what the hell have you been telling him?!" She shouted while banging him on the head with her giant boomerang.

"Oh nothing, you can call it 'male bonding'."

"Male bonding my ass, you lecher!"

"Oh man, they're at it again. Im never growing up." Shippo said while sighing slightly.

"Will you guys shut the hell up?!"

Miroku,sango,and shippo all turned to see inuyasha pointing to kagome's still sleeping form. They all winced when they saw the look on his face, it said 'if she wakes up you all die...painfully'. After that Inuyasha went over to where Kagome was sleeping and wraped his fire rat top around her more so she would stay warm which confused the hell out of them. Then he headed over to where his friends were.

"Now what's going on?" Inuyasha said annoyed from being awoken so early.

"That's just what we were going to as-" Sango said while being groped by Miroku.

"Keep your hands off you pervert!" She said while slaping Miroku so hard you could see her hand's imprint on his face.

"I'm sorry! It's this hand, it's possessed I tell you!" He said while rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah, possessed by a dumbass lecher who can't keep his hands off girls!" Inuyasha yelled.

"He never learns." Shippo said while digging in Kagome's bag for some candy.

"Well I'm going to look for food, Kagome said were out of ramen." He said as he started to walk into the forest.

"Wait Inuyasha, I'll come with you." Miroku said while walking towards the half-demon.

"Whatever, hurry your ass up monk." Inuyasha said while walking.

Inuyasha and Miroku had been walking for a while and Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed by how slow the monk was. They kept walking untill they came to a river where they decided to take a break.

"I'll get some fish in a minute...What's with the smirk?" Inuyasha said.

"Oh just thinking of what you did last night with Kagome."

"Sh-shut up! Nothing happend!" He said while blushing

"Really? Well it looked to me that you and kagome were-"

"Nothing happend! Now shut up before I kick your ass!" Inuyasha said while blushing a even deeper shade of red.

"My, Inuyasha i don't think I've ever seen you blush like that, makes me think somethig did happen." He said with a evil smile on his face.

"Miroku...Shut up or I shove Tetsusaiga down your throat!" He said

"Fine,but I know that Kagome will tell Sango and-"

"Like she'd tell you!"

"I know, but i also know that Shippo will listen in on them, and I can easily persuade him to tell me." He said with a light chuckle as he saw Inuyasha growing even angrier.

"Dammit Miroku...Here catch!" He said while throwing a fish at Miroku that hit him where Sango slaped him.

"You know, it's not wise to throw things at people with blackhole's in there hand that could easily kill you." he said while trying to hold the still alive fish in his hands.

"You wanna fight, just say so!" Inuyasha said while growling loudly.

"Oh shut up and catch some more fish."

Back at camp Sango was waiting for Kagome to wake up so she could hear why Inuyasha was sleeping with her.It was driving her crazy not knowing, but she had an idea what they did.When she was just about to picture what they were doing Kagome moved and started to mumble in her sleep.She decided to wait and see if she would unconsciously metion what happend.

"Mmm...inu...yasha" Kagome mumbled.

'This isn't really what i'd do, but im dying to know!' she screamed in her head as she listened to Kagome.

"Push...more..."

'Wha?'

"...Ju-just like that..."

'No way!'

"Right...there..."

'How could they not wake us up?!'

"...ok...stop the...picture's...clear..."

'Wait...what?'

"What does that mean?"

Sango almost jump when she heard Shippo, he was looking at kagome with a puzzled look on his face. Sango was red as a strawberry from imagining what the were doing. She didn't know what to think after hearing the part about the 'picture being clear' so she just shook it off knowing Kagome might tell her what happend later.

"Mmm...Good morning!"

"Morning Kagome!" Shippo said as he ran and jump into kagome's arms.

"Oh hello Shippo, hey Sango why are you so red?"Kagome said while holding Shippo in her arms.

"u-uh nothing I just feel a little sick thats all."she said trying to make the blushing stop.

"Oh, well maybe we should go to the hot spring we saw earlier...Where's Inuyasha and Miroku?"She said.

"They went for some food, and yes I think I'd like to go to the hot spring."

"Good we wont have to worry about them peeping,ok come on Shippo you can come to"She said as she picked up her bag,wraped the red kimono top around her and picked up the small fox demon.

"Right, come on Kirara I saw some catnip grass growing around the spring before." The cat demon meowed eagerly at the sound of catnip and jumped on Sango's shoulder.

Kagome and Sango walked along the path for a while talking about Inuyasha and Miroku, but Sango didn't ask what she wanted to ask.They walked for at least five or six minutes before comming to a big hot spring with a little patch of catnip on the left, which Kirara immediately left Sango's shoulder for. Kagome laughed as she watched Kirara roll around in the grass meowing.Kagome and Sango stripped and went into the water to relax while Shippo performed his fox magic for them.

Inuyasha and Miroku were walking back the monk with a net of fish,and the half demon was trying not to beat the monk to a pulp for asking over and over what he and Kagome did.Miroku was still wondering how to get Sango to let him 'sleep' with her. When they finnaly reached the camp site they sat down the fish, Inuyasha getting them ready, Miroku starting the fire. Inuyasha finnaly noticed a note on the tree where Kagome was sleeping under.

the note

Dear Inuyasha and Miroku,

We went to the hot spring that we passed yesterday. Don't even try to peek at us! I'll sit you so many times you'll be ten feet under ground when im done,and as for Miroku, Sango would gladly slap him into the next century for peeking.  
Anyway, we'll be back in a half an hour,and could you guys start breakfest before we come back? Ok thats all, bye.

from, Kagome and Sango

out of note

"So they went to the hot spring huh?" Miroku said with a peverted smile.

"Yes, and dont even think about it!" he said as he hit Miroku on the head.

"Yahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

"I-Inuyasha! That was Kagome!" Miroku said to inuyasha while staring off into the direction where the scream had come from.

Inuyasha however could only stand there in horror, as he could smell the blood of his beloved.

"K-Kagome..."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

authors notes:nice first chapter? i guess, but watever, P, tell me what you think. 


End file.
